


Lonley Hearts Club

by asvlm



Series: How to be a heart breaker [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Awkward, Developing Relationship, Doubt, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Floor Sex, Heterosexual Sex, One sided royai, Realistic, Romance, Self-Doubt, for a little bit - Freeform, realistic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't leave the last story how  it was, and for anyone wanting Royai... Sorry. Perhaps you should see this; and I'm aware the characters are going to be a bit ooc. I'm sorry. This was kinda a dare I can't lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinPenwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPenwrite/gifts).



> First chapter is really, really short, but it's a bridge between the two stories.

Roy always had had ambitions to make it to the head of the government, to rule and correct the military. It would make sense, then, that the call that Riza had received, following Vato, was roy telling her that this call for attention was completely not in her character. He was insistent, and told her this action, if continued, would result in her termination from the military.

Roy knew that she was hurting, and after a few moments of being insistent, his voice softened to a kinder tone.

“Riza, we’ve known each other for years. You know how to ask me for something, and you also know that playing with our men isn’t the way to do it.” After all this time, she didn't’ give any indication through her voice, of the moisture falling down her cheeks.

“Yes, Sir,” was the calm response, and she moved the phone to the receiver, letting it click off. Her breathing calmed down, and Black Hayate walked to his master, sitting down with a small whine.

Her hands went to pull him close, pulling him to her chest. It was her worst fear, really. The one man that she’d always strove to protect, telling her that it was never going to happen: That they were not going to be anything more than friends with a long history, and Riza was unable to progress this to the next level, a level she’d always assumed would appear.

Yet, who was she kidding? She wasn’t going to be the one who would have been able to elevate it. Even when he’d asked her to stay with him, and stand behind him, it was behind him, not next to him. Everything was behind him, and now, it was behind her. She wasn’t going to be able to get Roy, not now, not ever.

When she fell asleep on the ground, she didn’t care. The pain she felt in the morning would just help her remember how foolish this entire experiment had been. Riza Hawkeye was a woman who was called the hawk’s eyes, who was called Sir, who made some men tremble, for a reason. The woman held herself to a higher  standard  than everyone else, but at the moment, she was just human, and she was just a woman who had had her heart broken, just as she had done to the men she'd worked with, and for. Riza knew both sides, and she wasn't able to keep her head up anymore. 


	2. Chapter 2

Heymans would never publicly admit that he had had his heart broken by Riza Hawkeye. To admit such a thing would prove a few points, such as that he had, indeed, fallen for the woman who was often much more poised than he. He'd fallen for a woman who was perfection incarnate, who could kill a man in less than thirty seconds, in no less than three ways, that was commonly known. Riza Hawkeye was a woman that could do more than just take care of herself; she could take care of a man. 

It was times like this, late at night, that his thoughts once again turned to the woman he’d fallen for. The Necklace had never been given to another, nor had he sold it. Heymans was normally not very sentimental, yet this small piece he had had made for her was always kept near him, even if none saw it. Usually, it was in his pocket, or in his billfold, but he kept it hidden well enough that no one saw it. To all outside eyes, Heymans had moved on from the woman. They would talk calmly in the office, as calmly as could be held, there. 

But, to his own eyes, Heymans knew that the wounds she had inflicted in refusing the small gift had never healed. He looked at the necklace, dangling it from thick fingers, as it slowly rotated due to urging of his thick fingers. He sighed, softly, though he’d moved past the stage of tears. He didn’t like to cry, much less over a woman who had turned him down before there had been anything. The only thing he was able to do, really, was to use the images of her he had for something productive. 

The necklace was set down, carefully, on the side table, and his eyes closed, as he softly sighed. He hadn’t worn a shirt to bed, and his fingers were able to move over his curly, red chest hair with practiced ease. There was no need to rush into this, as she’d never know, and he didn’t have to worry about being found out. Besides, he was just jerking off, what was the worst that could happen? 

 

 

Across town, Riza was thinking over her escapades. Only Jean had managed to get her to bed, and though those times were wonderful, mainly as she hadn’t had anyone inside her in ages, her thoughts weren’t on him. Her thoughts were on a man closer to her height, who was at least twice her weight, and was so wonderful to hug. He even smelt better than anyone would have thought, considering his disheveled appearance. 

She was quick to take off her shirt, and panties, and after a few moments, she had a shirt she’d stolen from his house, when she’d been over, once, as well as a smooth toy, one she was very fond of. Smooth and sleek, it was just right for her, and her imagination. The shirt was moved to her face, and she inhaled, as she felt her hand move to her breast, slowly rolling a nipple between her fingers, and she softly sighed. The scent was making her head hazy, as it always did. It was like a drug, and it was starting, at last, to fade, a fact she hated. She was going to have to find another way to get it, but for now, she was more than content. 

 

 

Heymans softly moaned, as his hand at last got to his cock, slowly starting to stroke it. His mind was picturing a nude Riza, kneeling over him, her hands on either side of his head. Her breasts would be hanging just barely enough to brush his chest hair, hopefully providing her with some stimulation. His eyes closed, as he breathed deeply. God, how he wished she was hovering above her, but in the darkness, he could nearly imagine it was so. He could nearly feel her presence above him, urging him to stroke himself, her voice pure sin and lust, just for him. He wanted nothing more than to just feel her pushing herself down on him, making him feel the perfection of her body. 

Yet, what was the joy in having her so soon? What was better than the build up? His hand reluctantly moved from his shaft, to move up his body, slowly running over his thick sides, his hands running over his skin. Heymans forced himself to focus upon the feelings of his own hands, urging the pleasure from his own body. His imaginary Riza was half cooing into his ear, telling him just how good of a boy he was being. She praised him, and assured him that the feeling that he was producing was mroe than enough to make her pussy wet, to make her desire start to spiral out of control for him, but she needed him to work himself up more. She wanted him to fuck her like an animal, but she needed him unable to focus on anything to do that. And, fuck, if he wasn’t going to do just that for her. 

 

 

The toy moved to press into her throat, and she let her tongue play with the tip, imagining it was someone’s cock, instead of what it was. She softly moaned around the material, and a hand went down to her slit. Her fingers found her clit, offering another moan, and she pressed the toy in further. It wasn’t long, however, until she pulled the toy from her mouth, and moved it to where her fingers were, slowly slipping into her. The arch that occurred from it, and the moan that was admitted were ones she was entirely unable to prevent. The feeling of something inside her again was perfection, just the right amount of pressure and stretch. She slowly slid it back out, feeling the fire and friction it produced from her. She moaned again, and pressed it back into herself. 

“Heymans, yes, right there…” Her voice softly rang out, in the bare room. 

  
  


 

She murmured for him to continue, to start to fuck his fist, now, and he did, his hand flying to his dick, starting to move his hand and hips, working in coordination nearly perfectly. Her face was in his mind, and he softly swore out, moving a hand to grab the bedspread. In his imagination, she moved her cunt to his cock, and she slowly started to rub against him. He moaned, imaging the feeling of her slickness and heat against him, and he groaned out, his cock twitching, nearly begging for the feeling. 

Heymans groaned, and moved a hand to his mouth, biting his knuckle. He did have neighbors, and though none would walk in on him, he didn’t want to take the risk of them knowing. He tightened his eyes, breathing through his nose, his breathing hard. He’d been worked up by his imagination, and damn, if he wasn’t going to finish because of it, as well. “Riza,” He managed, after a few moments, soft. 

  
  


 

“Heymans!” Riza Moaned out the name, imagining the large body, the smirk, everything about it, in perfect harmony. She imagined trying to wrap her legs around him, feeling every inch of him, and the pleasure he would be able to give her. It didn’t take too long, imagining that, to finish, pulsing around the toy, and moaning out his name. When she pulled it out, she felt wetness stain the sheets below her, and she softly swore. She’d have to clean them in the morning. Thankfully, it was Saturday, and she’d be able to. 

 

 

When Heymans finished, it was nearly explosive, and his feet were on the mattress, pressing himself up, almost as if he was pressing deep into the woman of his dreams, and of his work hours. He was so consumed that he didn’t even realize that he hadn’t caught any of his cum, and his sheets were coloured with his finish. A soft groan, and he knew he’d have to get them cleaned tomorrow. He didn’t want to sleep on it tonight, though, so he stripped his bed, and climbed onto the mattress after putting some pants on. He imagined that Riza was in his bed, under his arm, her face pressed into his shoulder, and her arms around him. She murmured a good night, in his mind. 

  
  


 

As the lieutenant closed her eyes, she softly sighed, Heymans still in her mind. The man would stay, and she’d curl into his side, legs wrapping around his leg, and his arm around her, providing enough heat to not need a blanket.

 

“Good night, Heymans.”

 

  
“Good night, Riza. Sleep well.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you're the reason I ship this now I hate you so much.


	3. Cleaning up

When the woman woke in the morning, she yawned, still tired. She had, after all, stayed up later to please herself. Her body still had just a few lingering pieces of pleasure rushing through it, and she softly sighed, holding the basket of sheets, as she walked to a laundromat, one she knew most of the men went to. It was nice, and cheap, usually only costing her 100 centz per visit. Not a ripoff at all, and she often managed to get there about when men she knew were there, as well, or women. 

Finding an empty machine was slightly harder than she thought it would be, but there was one that she hurried to. It was during that she was ran into, as another patron hurried to get to the open tub. 

“He-” she was quick to stop, upon seeing the red hair and large figure. “Heymans?” she asked, picking up the basket she'd dropped. The large man turned upon hearing his name, and he almost didn't believe it was Riza's voice. His general appearance was as disheveled as normal, but Riza drank in everything. Loose pants, the waistband under his belly, a tee that stretched a little too tight, and his hair was a mess, like normal. But, her smile was there, kind and sweet. 

Heymans nearly instantly returned the smile, and looked back to the tub. “Sorry I pushed ya out of the way,” Heymans said, a little sheepish. Seeing her out of military blues reawakened a flame in him, in many places. It felt like she was lighting his lungs with Roy's fire, as he glanced over her outfit. Tight black tee, jeans, and shoes that seemed to be comfortable, if not stylish. Thinking of the reason he was here, he looked at his sheets, and then back to her. 

“If you want, we can share a machine. This isn't half a load, anyway.” Riza looked down at his sheets, and after a moment, nodded. 

“Alright,” was her smooth reply, and there was a smile she had to press down. Why would she smile over sharing a washing machine with a man she hardly showed any affection to? But, she remembered something. “I do have something for you, Heymans,” she said, specifically speaking his first name. The way it rolled off her tongue was something he couldn't forget. Something sweet and evocative of images from last night, and a sudden image of her moaning out to him in a sinful manner like that caught him off guard. Thankfully, it was of a different sort than how'd she said it last night; that had been full of lust and desire, this was a sweet one.

“What’s that?” He asked her, in return, his head cocking just slightly. With a small blush, hardly even noticeable on her tanned skin, she pulled out the tee she’d taken from his house. When he saw the fabric, he shook his head, and laughed. “Yeah, I thought that I'd lost that.” His hand reached out to take it, and Riza returned it to him. 

The childish part in her wanted to take it, and hide it behind her back, to demand a kiss as payment. After all, the rules hadn't worked. It was time for her to change her perspective, and she was intending for it to be a real change. Yet, she needed to ensure they were on good terms, and giving him his shirt ensured that. So, he took it, and Riza looked to the machine. 

“Let's hurry and get the machine,” she instructed, and smiled at the other, faintly. The nerves she felt fluttering in her stomach were ones she was going to deny until the day she died, and even past that. He smiled just a little, a half smile, hardly enough for her to count it, yet he turned too soon for her response to meet his eyes. She swallowed the fluttering, and moved just behind him, trying to press down her feelings. 

“Here,” He said, reaching for her basket. She offered it, and just prayed he didn’t grab the dirty sheets in the place where they were she’d caused them to become dirty. She swallowed, but hardly showed any distress at it, just carefully watching it. As his hand missed it, she breathed again, and then she saw his eyes look to him. 

“Something wrong, Riza?”

“No, of course not.” Her lips turned kindly up, and she forced her breathing to even. A talent that she managed to learn when she was learning how to snipe. “Do you want to get coffee when we wait for this to all finish?” She at last said, looking down at him, still kneeling. 

“Yeah, sure,” Heymans agreed, and started the machine, standing up to his full height. “There’s a good shop next door.” 

“I know. I go there often.” Her smile appeared, faint. 

“I’m surprised we haven’t ran into each other there. I go a lot.” Her eyes moved from his body, looking around the others. 

“I normally do my laundry in the morning,” Riza offered. 

“That would explain it,” Heymans responded, and nodded a little at her. “I only do it at night, or later in the day.” He shrugged slightly, looking around a little, his eyes looking at her visage for a moment. His eyes watched her, just for a few moments, utterly entranced by her. Yet, he wasn’t going to let her catch his gaze, his stare on her. He was able to tell when he was being an idiot, he just didn’t like to always follow the ways to become better. That is to say, Heymans didn’t always like to be nice. It was more fun to be laid back, to allow himself to do things that weren’t always appropriate. Heymans was always a fan of being perhaps too relaxed, prompting the rumours of his laziness, a rumor that would always prove helpful. Who would think a fat slob to be anything like an intelligence officer, much less an actual officer? 

“It would,” Riza responded, smiling just the faintest at his back. She wasn’t going to let him catch her smile, and she pressed it down, take a deep breath, as quietly as she could. She was a damn sniper, for god’s sake, a bit of talk and walking should be nothing to her, shouldn’t it? 

They were at the shop in a quick time, allowing for them to enjoy the minuet or two of silence. As they got in, Heymans held the door for her, though they did pass by closely, her hand brushing his the slightest. It was unable to be mistaken, when she suddenly breathed in upon touching his hand. Her confidence didn’t falter, through it all, and as they got to the shop, Riza ordered an Earl Grey tea, her normal drink, and Heymans ordered his coffee, with plenty of sugar and cream. There was little he enjoyed more than the taste of sweets, and of coffee, regardless of the fact it was more than a little bad for his body. 

“Should you be drinking that?” she asked, as he placed his order, though she smiled a bit. Hus only response was a laugh, proving he found it as funny as she did. The laughter was warm, and heartfelt, showing a jolliness he didn't show the same at the office. After a few moments, their orders arrived at their current table, leading to Riza starting them drinking. Her coloured eyes disappeared for a few moments, as she closed her eyes, which Allowed Heyman a moment to look over her Visage, a treat he rarely let himself indulge in. 

Her eyes were the start of her beauty, even when closed. He saw there was some small wrinkles around them, ones from staying up too late, and from some laughter, some from confusion, some from smiling, and he found himself wanting nothing more than to make those from laughter and smiling to deepen. He knew he was too selfish to let her be happy with someone else, at the moment, the pain from her loss too fresh in his mind, but he knew he would be okay, with time.

“Heymans?” He suddenly heard, and his eyes moved to hers, seeing confusion in her face. “is everything alright?” 

“Yeah, you know. Still tired from staying out last night.” Riza slowly nodded, and Heymans took a generous drink of his coffee, not willing to let her see just how much if a lie it was for him.

Her sharp eyes could tell just how much of a lie it was. The flighty eyes, mainly down to the left, forcing her to look as well. His gaze went to the table, and she knew he wasn’t looking at anything specific, just looking to avoid her eyes. For all the quality Roy had claimed, there was a distinct lack of confidence in his motions at the moment. So, her head cocked the slightest. 

Heymans looked up at her, after a few moments, to see her still looking at him.He wasn’t going to tell her the fact that he was daydreaming about holding her in his arms, possibility as he fucked her into the next few days. He knew that was going a bit far, at least, and he’d still have to face Riza the next day, as opposed to a random woman, that he normally took to bed anyway. How would he be able to explain that one away to her? 

However, it seemed they were at a standstill, with their eye sights locked, Heymans’ embarrassment stilling his tongue, and Riza’s confidence stilling hers. 

They stayed locked like that for some minutes, seemingly forever, until Heymans at last broke it. 

“What are you doing tonight?” 

“I’m sorry?”

“The guys and I are going for drinks. Do you want to come?” A lie, of course, but it wouldn’t take much to round them up for something as frivolous and entertaining as this. 

“I’m not a good wingman, you know.” 

“Jean is my normal wingman,” he explained away. 

“If you’re willing to take that risk.” 

“I am.” As well, he was willing to take the risk they would end up in bed together, possibly. 

“Alright.” 

Their conversation devolved slightly, to talk of work, though neither of them were focusing on it. 

Riza, for her own part, was piecing out why she was feeling this way. How could she be feeling something that she’d only felt for years to a man who had wanted, yet never talked to, as he would generally talk more to Roy than her. 

And, Heyman was trying to figure out why a woman as physically fit and perfect as she was, was even talking to him, much less having coffee with him. 

Neither of them had figured out their questions by the time they had to go work on their laundry, nor by the time they had parted ways. Hopefully, time away would allow them a few seconds of clarity. 


	4. Chapter 4

Heymans was always considered average, honestly. It was due to that that he knew that Riza would never look at him like an honest prospect. Why would she? She was a powerful, blonde woman, who could have any man she’d ever want, and why would she want a man nearly three times herself?

Well, he was currently getting ready, knowing that his drinking buddies were already at the bar, and damn if he didn’t hope she didn’t decide to actually come. How could he allow himself to look the woman he’d masturbated to more times to count see him?

He would never admit he’d even jerked it before he got ready, thinking of her laid out on his sofa, a place he’d had only a few women. They rarely went back to his house, if they went anywhere.

He moved to press his hair back, though it didn’t work. The red hair was much too wild, and unruly, and he really wished it would calm down some. The red made sure he was always noticed, and he didn’t particularly like it all the time. It was nice to blend into the background, he assumed.

His eyes moved to the door, apprehensive. It was time to leave, and leave he would. A deep breath, and he moved his feet, ignoring how slowly his feet moved, how similar to bricks they felt like. He didn’t want to go and mak ehimself a fool, but he wanted the chance with Riza even more than he would ever be able to admit. He doubted it would ever work, however. How could it?

However depressing he was thinking, it didn’t stop the fact he heard his name, and when he turned to look, he found an absolutely ravishing woman, dressed in a sinful black dress, her blonde hair down, bangs tied back against her hair, and he realized that was what made it so he didn’t recognize her immedately. The Hawk’s eye had her bangs back, allowing no one to identify her by her most iconic feature. Riza was hidding who she was, so she wouldn’t have to tell anyone why she was there, or possibly be identified in the morning.

“Riza,” he said, a tad surprised she called out to him. She hurried along, legs looking miles long with the heels she was wearing, and she looked like what he’d picture his sexuality to be.

“Thanks for stopping,” she said, a hand moving to his shoulder for just a second, as she looked up at him.

“Yeah,” he said, flesh burning as he felt it. “Should we...” He motioned along the sidewalk, where they’d been heading.

“Yes,” she firmly said, taking her hand off him, taking his flustered response for rejection. It was more or less what she’d always known, that trying with anyone was going to lead to her disappointment, and their awkward rejections of something, though she never knew exactly why. Yet, if Riza was nothing, she was stubborn, and she wouldn’t let this stop her just yet, not until she got a definite no.

As they walked, Heymans found himself trying to look down her dress, and through it, he managed to see just how firm they were, how well they’d fit in his hand, and he was certainly glad he’d just jerked off. Riza was worth more than five minuets of heaven, he hoped. If nothing else, she deserved more than he was. Yet, for what it was worth, Riza had been looking over his body, as she could, and was trying ot make some small talk, if only the smallest bit. When they reached their destination, they barely wanted to look at anyone else, much less go in, though they did. Neither of them knew how they were affecting the other, with Riza already feeling damp between her legs, and Heymans feeling a bit warm over his entire body.

“Heymans!” Jean yelled, and Vato and Kayne smiled a little bit, nervous over Riza being there.

“Jean,” his voice slightly rumbled, and he walked over to give him a half hug. He motioned to the bar tender for two beers, one for him, and one for Riza. The regulars always got the best service, and Riza had only frequented the establishment once or twice. It was her luck that the men in her life, all of who she’d dated for at least a night, were very regular here. Riza brushed some of the straight hair back, behind her ear.

“Hi,” Riza said, looking at their friends, and though there was a bit of hesitence, it all disappeared when Riza took a large swing of her beer, trying to get herself to loosen up.

“Finding anyone new, Jean?” Heymans was looking at the mentioned man, curious on if his best friend had gotten someone or not.

The words were the wrong thing to say, however, as Jean’s face suddenly dropped, which told them all they needed to know. Not at all, nor ddi it seem he was going to try for a little. He’d always become much too invested in relationships, way too quickly, and it was an issue with many girls. They’d et scared away, and it was obvoius just why.

“No...” The word was a cry, more or less, and he moved his head to his arms, a sniff in his actions, instantly out for the count.

“You’ll find someone, Jean,” Kayne said, his voice soft, but reassuring. A hand went to his shoulder, and he gently squeezed it, allowing him to comfort his friend.

“Someone who won’t break your heart,” Heymans added, and ently ran his hand over the other shoulder, just for a moment.

“I hope,” he said, though from his voice, it was obvious he didn’t hold much hope at all.

“You will,” Riza suddenly pitched in. “Someone who wants you for you.” Something she hadn’t. She’d been making a statement, after all. He was just a tool for that. The statement was met with a sniffle, and he moved his head into his arms, on the bar, and the tender gave Riza an evil eye. It didn’t help her, at all, and she turned around a little, looking at the men on the floor. They’d had no idea about her, and how many people she’d been with, her history, nothing about her. It would be nice to not be feared for once, to just have someone see her for her body and how attractive it could be.

So long as they didn’t look at her back, that was. She knew that if they did see that, they’d go running. Who wanted to stay with a woman with burns over her back to obscure a tattoo covering the entire back? She had to be dangerous, after all.

“Riza?” Heymans said, catching her attention.

“WHat?”

“Did you hear us?”

“No, sorry.” Sharp eyes moved over the men.

“Jean’s always a problem like this. We’re going back to his place, you coming with?”

“No, it would be pointless. I’ll just make him even worse.” she was the reason he was even like this, after all. She’d fucked over her colleague, making him pointless ot everyone that needed them. He was going to be a mess for some time, and it was her fault. “No, I’ll stay here. I’ll see you Monday.”

Despite her words, Heymans was hoping, still, to see her sooner. For now, he knew taht getting Jean home, though he wasn’t even completely smashed, would be the best. If They waited until then, it would be much too late for him to be able to move himself.

“Alright, let’s get going.” His words were calm, a bit muffled, as he was looking to the boys. Vato moved under one of his arms, to help lift up Jean, and Heymans to the other, leaving Kayne to grab their coats. Riza was left to the men at the bar, nothing more than sharks, really. Right now, she was going to milk them for every drink they would give her, and she would be happy with that. They’d give her just what she wanted, right now.

If she was lucky, she’d get to go home to someone else’s house.

  
Jean’s flat wasn’t too far away from the bar, at least. They all knew the way, when they couldn’t get home due to inebriation, they’d just crash there, and allow themselves to fall asleep in the familiar sofa, rug, or even bed, in a couple cases. It barely happened with Vato and Kayne being together these days, as Jean would kick themt o the sofa, or allow them to use his bed. Either way, they all had somewhere to sleep during the night.

“Get in there,” Heymans said, forcing Jean onto his bed, still stiffling and crying a little.

“I’m never going to find love,” he said, crying it out in woe. “You’re all finding love, and I can’t find a single person to fall in love with me like I do. I just...” His head moved into his pillow, and his voice was a long, large sob.

“Jean, you’re not alone. I’m not finding anyone either.” He moved a hand through his hair, before looking down at him again. “You’re going to find someone, don’t worry. Just sleep it off.” a hand went to Jean’s shoulder for a moment, but then pulled away, not letting himself pity his friend too terribly much right now. This was something that happened too much, and he knew that part of it was just exaggerated for the benefit of his friends.

Heymans left with Vato and Kayne, but before he could say anything, he saw their hands together, and he knew he wasn’t going to be invited with them.

“I’ll see you later,” he said, looking at the two men, before he looked down and away, not wanting to invade in their privacy. He knew they’d been together, and though he loved them both, it was a little bit weird to still see two men together. No one would willingly show that in person, that they were really gay. That was something that was completely taboo.

His feet weren’t nearly as heavy as they were before, knowing he was out and wasn’t headed to something that would be a disaster. He knew that he was going to end up alone tonight.

Yet, why should he? Everyone else was having a terrible time, did that mean he had to? He was heart sick, he was a man alone, and now he didn’t even have any drinking buddies. As he walked away from them, he looked over his shoulder one last time, to see their hands laced, and the two sharing a sweet, gentle kiss. There was nothing more he wanted more than to have that for himself, with a girl, a woman who would be willing to accept him as he was. It was nearly stupid, how little confidence he really had in himself, about this.

His eyes looked up to the sky, his lips pressing together, forcing himself to not really want to go to her house. He knew where he wanted to go, that was for sure, but the question was no longer about where he wanted to go. It was all about how should she feel about it. Who knew if she’d brought a man home or not. Perhaps she wasn’t even home, after all. If she wasn’t, how would she be able to tell him no? She’d said something before, but it wasn’t ever a complete no.

He just wanted to know why. The not knowing was much worse than anything he could have thought of, before. How couldn’t he feel the pain and desire of loosing the blonde bombshell, the perfect woman? she could kill him in one touch to his neck, and here he was, craving the touch of a woman who might just finish him off.

His feet were leading him to a place he’d known only a time or two, but he knew just where shew as, just which door to half pound on. He wasn’t nearly drunk enough to do this, but here he was, pounding and waiting for the woman.

She appeared in the door way with makeup off, hair everywhere, and her eyes were wide, seeing the man she’d just been touching herself to.

“Heymans...” she said, softly, nearly a whisper. She wasn’t able to say anything else, however, as the second she did, he moved into her personal space, pressing her to the wall, a large hand moving to the back of her neck, keeping her close. Just as he was starting to pull away, however, Riza moved her body to press back, arms around his neck, a soft moan appearing, and her leg moving around his waist. One hand moved to the lapels of his shirt, pulling him closer, forcing him to give her affection and love, something more than she could ever get by herself.

When they puylled apart, her breath was hard, and gasping. “What’s happening?’ she asked, her hands against him now, palms moving to press against him just the barest bit, not yet pressing him away. She wasn’t able to look up at him, instead focusing on his large body. Her hands slipping from his shirt up to his neck, pulling him closer, slowly. “Why are you here?”

“I...” Heymans moved his lips to hers once or twice, whispering his words. “I need to know why you didn’t stay with me.” His hands moved to her hips, pulling closer to his, his head now bowed. It took a second for his lips to find her neck, kissing the slightly sweat soaked skin, before nipping in a mark. The actions were making her words slighly hard to say.

“I was trying...” Arms moved around his neck, pulling him closer, their bodies completely flush, her breasts against his collarbone, now. “To get Roy’s attention. Didn’t... Won’t work. He doesn’t love me.” The words broke her heart, again, even as she said them. “You’re here. None else did.” Not to mention, if anyone else had come, she’d have turned them away. She knew Vato and Kayne had gone to find comfort in each other’s arms, and hadn’t left the other since, and though Jean was a good lay, he invested in so much into relationships, to the point she wasn’t able to be with him.

“I’m not leaving,” he replied. “Unless you tell me so.” Her hands slipped back to his shirt, but didn’t stop at where they’d been before. They slipped even further, down to the hem of his shirt. to pull it up, to take it off.

“I won’t even think of it,” she replied, pressing her body against him again.

“Bed?”

“Sofa.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERES THE SMEX
> 
> ENJOY Y'ALLS

As soon as he’d been directed, Heymans had no issue with the instruction. Her legs were around him, and she was light enough that it didn’t take much to lift her up, to bring her to where she’d demanded. The one thing on his mind was that he was glad he’d gotten protection earlier, and that he’d slipped it into his pocket, just in case. One could never be too careful, after all. So, as he moved her to the sofa, he pulled the condom out of his pocket, to hold it in his hand and warm up the thin material. He laid her against the cold leather, pressing her down and against it, his breath mixing with hers. She couldn’t help the shortness of breath, due to his weight, and his power over her. His fingers were quick to lace with hers, and if he was any more fit, he would be a man to be desired.

Really, she was someone to be more than desired, and the fact she was allowing him to be near her, much less on top of her, was something that Heymans would never grow tired of. Her soft breasts were pressed against his thick chest, and despite the fact it was causing her a little bit of difficulty breathing, Riza wanted nothing more than for him to press harder, and constantly remind her that she was currently with a man who wanted to love her more than herself, or even more than he loved himself. The fact he was here, and willing to do that, was more than anything she’d ever wanted. She pressed herself up, arms still wrapped around his neck, allowing him to really stay close.

Her arms didn’t fall away until he moved a hand to get her shirt off, his lips pressing against hers, his mouth hungry for her.

He was quick to pull her dress over her head, seeing she was void of any underwear, and it was with that he realized she was completely nude. In a bit of suspicion, his thick fingers moved between her legs, finding her already loose and wet, and his eyes went up to hers, a question in them.

“You must have heard my thoughts,” she said, a hand moving to rake nails down his body. “You’ve been who I’ve been thinking of, since we didn’t go out again.” A trim nail went down his chest, but it stopped at his belly button, and her eyes moved to his, before moving to his waist, just waiting. Her leg moved to the side of the sofa, spreading her legs for him with ease.

The words were something that Heymans had never thought he would be able to hear, yet everything he wanted. In fact, he was eager to prove to her just how willing he was to offer himself back to her. She was everything he’d imagined, yet before he could do that, he knew she’d want to be able to have something to come back to. He stood up, and pulled off his pants, proving his slightly above average in length, though thick cock, but he was quick to move his mouth to her breasts, gently biting it and sucking into her skin, allowing them to bruise, and damn he wished their uniforms went lower, just so he’d be able to see the marks he left on her in the morning. He wanted nothing more than to see that at work.

His hands were on her body again, moving back to her wetness, and she was even warmer and wetter than before, allowing a finger, quickly sucked wet in his mouth, to slip in with ease, though he could tell there was a bit of discomfort in the action. Quickly, he pulled it back out, and started to rub her clit, slipping the pad and not much else of his finger into her, slowly starting to warm her up to this.

“I’m going to make you scream,” he promised, mouth against her skin, now in the valley between her breasts. She was softly panting now, clenching around his finger, truing to get more into her body now.

“Then slip into me again,” she dared. So, he did, slower, his middle finger forcing a long moan from her, hungry for the touch and stretch. Damn if this wasn’t perfect. Her lips were moving to his neck, and the nips were making him groan, another finger slowly starting to slip into her as well. Everything about what was in her was making him harder than he’d ever thought possible, even when he’d been jerking off by himself, thinking of her.

“Another?” he murmured, asking, his words already getting wrecked with his desire for her. A nod, and he slipped the second finger into her. He picked the pace up slightly, and she groaned out to him after a few moments.

“Another, Heymans, shit...” she was building up, and opposed to letting her just get off on his fingers, as he moved a third finger into her, his lips moved down her body, his other land slipping to her hips to help him stay stead, and he pressed his mouth just above her hole, serching for her clit. He knew he found them when she suddenly started to moan louder, and tighten around his fingers, a hand moving to his hair, pulling him closer to her, a moan unable to help falling from her lips. He had managed three fingers into her, and he felt them get pushed together slightly, as she loudly moaned. At least she was right on him being willing to give her a lot of pleasure over his.

His fingers slipped out of her, slowly, and though her taste wasn’t very special to him, he pulled his fingers out and licked them, mostly for her benefit. They were wet and just slightly sticky when he moved them to her hip, to give him a better bit of leverage.

“Are you ready?” he asked, moving to stroke himself a little bit, though he was already hard.

“Have been,” she replied, looking down her thin body to look at his. He nodded, and slipped the condom onto himself, before moving to slip into her, slowly, savoring every second as he slipped into her. His fingers moved up to her hair, and he moved his arm around her back, pulling her closer.

Riza couldn’t help but compare this to what it had been like with Jean. She didn’t mean to. Her leg wrapped around his hips, comparing just how well he filled her, how nice she could feel against his body. She just felt surounded by him, now, and she was so happy that she could, and taht she did. She pulled him closer, but it was a mistake.

As soon as she’d done the action, it happened they both fell over, and off the sofa, falling off the cusions and onto his back. She couldn’t help her laugh, and her hands moved to his chest, her hands moving to stablise herself. It was better to take control this way, and right now, it would help.

“Stay still,” she murmured, and her hands took his, to put them on her hips.

After she said the words, she started to move on him, starting to feel the beginning of friction, her fingers digging into his stomach, just the slightest bit.

“You’re... You’re perfect,” Heymans said, unable to help his hips suddenly hitching up into her. It caused her breath to hitch hard, and her head dropped, her hair falling down around her face. she softly swore, as she tightened around him again, before moving up and down again, his length in her warm.

Their actions didn’t stop, and when Riza got a cramp in her leg, Heymans merely moved to start to thrust up from the floor, before pulling her chest down to his, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

“I’m almost there,” Riza half whimpered, just as Heymans started to gently swear, in time with each thrust, and as soon as he felt Riza tighten, he couldn’t help but fall into bliss, pressing up to her harder, his hands leaving marks in her hips.It took just a few moments, and they couldn’t help but collapse, Riza on his chest again, his arms moving around her shoulders.

“That was better than I imagined,” he said into her ear, even as they were laying between the sofa and the table.

“Even as we fell on the floor?” she murmured, glad he was soft. She pressed closer to him, then, her head tight against his neck, only lightly marked.

“Best part,” he promised, his hand moving to her hair, lightly brushing through it, even despite the mass amount of tangles. His breathing was even, if a little hard, and he moved his head slightly to kiss her cheek.

“Are you going to caarry me to the bed?” she asked, and he smiled, but laughed a little.

“Just need to get my condom off,” he replied, yet he didn’t move. Yet, Riza sighed, and moved to roll off him, stretching.

“Get up,” she murmured.

“Do I get to stay?” he asked, curious about that. He hadn’t really been invited in properly.

“I need someone to service me in the morning, too,” Riza replied, standing up, and moving to her room. Heymans watched her leave, and damn if he wasn’t the luckiest man in the world right now. 


	6. Chapter 6

  
As he was slowly finding himself in her house, day by day, hour by hour, Heymans realized they’d not gone out on a real date since the one that ended in disaster. He’d have to change that, in all honesty. He didn’t mind what they were doing with their lives, however, as each day passed, and they’d find themselves back to what had happened in the first place. They’d always managed to fall into bed, and right now, Riza was working on her flexibility with him, a leg over his shoulder, as he pressed to her chest, slipping in and out of her.

“You’re perfect,” he murmured, and his hand went to her hair, tangling and holding, not yet pulling. They both knew that though he wanted to, he never really could try and hurt her, even something as small as pulling her hair a little too roughly. If she wanted anything more, she would have to be the one to do it, not he.

“Harder,” Riza half whimpered, moving her arms to his neck, pulling him closer, tighter.

“You’re so demanding,” he whispered into her ear, moving his leg slightly to allow for her demand. If she was going to ask for it, he would fulfill it as well as he could. There wasn’t a lie that this was currently a physical relationship, and damn if they weren’t going to make the most of it. He softly groaned as he pressed into her, and when he felt her finish, he had to pull out. They’d forgotten to get protection this time, and now, he was finishing on her stomach, and the only thing that would have looked better is if it was on her face.

With a long groan, he fell down next to her, and he instantly pulled her body to him, which she allowed for a few moments.

“You need to clean me up,” she murmured, feeling just like jelly for once.

“I need to?”

“When you fuck me this well, yes.”

“We aren’t going to go for hours like that again,” he murmured, and kissed the back of her neck. “i’ll be back in a moment, then.” His hand went over her side, kissing her shoulder for just a moment.

He didn’t admit that he had to take a moment to find the rags, but it was easy to wet it down, and then go back, to find her with her legs spread, a finger slowly playing with herself, inticing him back to the bed.

“If I were to tell people just what you were like in this bed, no one would believe me.”

“If you were to tell people, you wouldn’t get back in this bed,” she replied.

He chuckled, at that, and moved between her legs, taking the rag and cleaning her off, before moving to start to eat her out. He knew that eating out a woman was better than any kind of chocolate covered strawberry, and a happy woman was a happy life. He was quick to move her leg over his shoulders, intent of drawing a long, slow orgasm out of her, to let her slowly feel the pleasure she was able to get, to nearly rock her to sleep.

Her moans were much softer than he really expected, but it was utterly satisfying, and when she fell asleep, it was with the softest of sighs, her eyes drifting closed, nearly begging for someone behind her to keep her warm.

He didi move behind her, after a few moments, and to put the rag onto the nightstand, and she isntantly curled closer to him, her head moving to his chest, arms moving around his sides. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her from moving away, and he couldn’t help but move slightly, putting her under his body the slightest. her face moved to press to his shoulder. It was finally a moment he was able to think. What was he doing? She was a higher rank than he, even if they both worked under someone else. She was able to kill him with a second, if she really wanted to. Of course, he would be able to kill her as well, with what he had learned, and what he knew. He knew he never know just what possessed her to stay with him for these long, long months. Surely it wasn’t just sex, was it?

What did he even bring to this relationship, besides an average appendage? He didn’t really know just where he was going to go with this, where he’d ever go to with her. She was refined, and though he knew how to be, he would always just be coarse, nothing more. He was average, and replaceable. She had information on her back that none would ever get close to knowing, and he could read it all, every day, if he wanted to, and he was able to touch and love each scar as it appeared. What else could be more perfect?

He knew what really could be. Being her real equal, her true partner, and more than that. He knew that he wasn’t ever going to be right for her, and he knew he was her second choice, after a man who she’d been pinning after for years. These thoughts had been manifesting slowly, and as he thought, he rolled over to his back, but he found Riza, after a few moments, moved to roll after him, opening her eyes and humming softly.

“What’s wrong?” was murmured, as she looked at him, curious, obviously able to tell that he really wasn’t that happy with being where he was. His head moved to her for a second, before looking up at the ceiling.

“Why are we doing this?” he asked, mostly rhetorical. “No one knows we’re together, and we’ve been together for a few months now. What are we doing with our time?” There wasn’t anything spoken for a few moments, before Riza decided to respond.

“It’s because we’re trying to find someone. We’re both trying.” Her lips pressed together for a moment. “We’re just hoping we’ve foudn the right person in each other.”

“Do you think we have?”

“If the sex is what we’re judging by, yes.”

“Riza, I am serious here.”

“I think what we have is enough for now, and that’s the important part.” Riza looked at him, serious, fully meaning what she said.

“For now,” Heymans agreed,” his eyes closing, with a small sigh.

“For now,” she once again said, and kissed his chin. “I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, I have finished what I've gotten written, and let's hope that I can get this started writing again! Let's hope rip


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I really can't get any more muse for this stupid story, and I'm done. I had a few chapters planned out, but i figured I'd at least give y'all a decent end.

“People are going to talk,” Riza muttered, moving her face into his soft chest, as she was laying on him. Her new ring was glinting in the faint sunlight. They’d certainly had no issues about premarital sex, as nearly the second they’d agreed to get married, they’d gone home and had quite a bit of it. they hadn’t slept, talking about everything and Heymans sinking into her every other minuet, sometimes even just letting himself sit in her, without even being hard.

Until she’d move just right and roll her hips, tighten due to a laugh, and he’d harden enough that they’d have to go again.

“Let them,” he murmured. “I’m the luckiest thing in the world to get you, this hot piece of ass,” he squeezed her butt, at that, “on my bed, willing ot let me fuck her constantly.” Yet, it was more than that. Heymans knew he loved Riza more than anything, and that would never pass on.

“You’re perfect,” she whispered, and pressed her head up slightly, to the crook of his neck. It was a gentle pressure, and they both knew that he was certainly here for more than just her body. They both knew she was the smarter of the two of them, even though he was certainly able to keep his own as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry


End file.
